


Многая лета, или Пролетая над Чертогами Мандоса

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: В Сильмариллионе  столько душераздирающих, напрасных, трагичных смертей, что иногда кажется, будто не связанные с чьей-нибудь трагической гибелью части повествования вставлены лишь затем, чтобы читатели получили маленькую передышку.Я думаю, каждый может вспомнить одну или две смерти, из-за которых особенно огорчается. Амариэ точно может. Но, по крайней мере, ей под силу кое-что изменить…Авторские тэги:Юмор, В стиле волшебной сказки, Героическое спасение, Героическая нагота





	Многая лета, или Пролетая над Чертогами Мандоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Many Happy Returns; or, One Flew Over the Halls of Mandos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972452) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



     В четыреста шестидесятом году от восхода Луны и Солнца Амариэ из ваниар почувствовала, что ее возлюбленный погиб насильственной смертью; и тогда она прокляла силу, позволявшую ощутить подобное несчастье даже через расстояния, непроходимые моря и туманы Рока нолдор.

      Несколько позже она в полной мере осознала скрытые смыслы его смерти и сразу стала заметно спокойнее.

    Друзья и родные испытали облегчение, увидев ее прежней, хотя и тревожились немного, поскольку Амариэ сделалась замкнутой и пристрастилась к одиноким прогулкам по холмистым предгорьям Таникветиль. А потом в один прекрасный день она подошла к Чертогам Мандоса, легла неподалеку от входа и осталась неподвижной, словно в глубоком сне. Тревога близких тогда обратилась печалью, ибо они думали, что Амариэ пытается последовать примеру Мириэль: оставить тело и отправиться в Чертоги на поиски любимого.  

     Наполовину они были правы.

 

     Амариэ была не единственной женщиной, чья сонная прелесть украшала двор перед входом в Чертоги Мандоса: пытаться сделать выбор Мириэль –  здесь или в садах Лориена –  считалось модным в те времена, когда столь многие по воле Рока утратили мужей и возлюбленных. Те валинорские модницы,  коим не довелось потерять любовь в разлуке, начинали чувствовать себя некоторую неприкаянность. В итоге девы нашли утешение в уходе за спящими красавицами, коих в минуты скуки использовали в качестве моделей для новых причесок. Амариэ с ее золотыми локонами быстро стала всеобщей любимицей.

     Однажды девушки вплетали фиалки ей в волосы, надеясь добиться приятного контраста, как вдруг услышали вдали звук, напоминающий хлопанье множества крыльев.  Быстро оглядев небо, они заметили, что на востоке появилось облако из птичек. Заинтригованные зрелищем девы оставили свое занятие и поднялись, чтобы исследовать облако повнимательнее.

–  Соловьи! – воскликнула самая юная дева с самым острым взором (и, как правило, с самыми оригинальными художественными замыслами). – И посмотрите-ка! Они кого-то несут!

     Она говорила правду, в чем, прищурившись, убедились и остальные девы: птицы оказались соловьями, и каждый держал в клюве натянутую нить, прикрепленную к троноподобному креслу, висевшему в воздухе пониже облака. В кресле восседала одинокая величественная фигура. Облако всё приближалось и приближалось, все снижалось и снижалось, пока наконец кресло не коснулось земли прямо у входа.

     Птицы выпустили нити и повалились в траву; поляна покрылась запыхавшимся ковром из перьев.

–  Благодарю вас, друзья мои, –  сказала  особа на троне: как теперь стало ясно, очень высокая темноволосая женщина. Некоторые девы завистливо вздохнули, ибо она казалась одновременно суровой и чувственной, а им было известно, как нелегко сочетать эти качества даже при обычных обстоятельствах. Сочетать же их с одновременным управлением мелкими птицами значило проявлять подлинное мастерство.

Тем временем женщина проигнорировала дев вместе с их вздохами и решительно направилась прямо в Чертоги.

После короткого напряженного перешептывания девы последовали за ней на небольшом расстоянии, старательно выбирая путь среди отдыхающих птиц. Девы остановились прямо у порога, не осмеливаясь заходить внутрь без необходимости. Слова женщины они и так слышали вполне отчетливо.

–  Я здесь затем, чтобы приветствовать своего мужа в миг нового воплощения, –  обратилась она к майя, который с важным видом стоял за столом в вестибюле.

Майя развернул лист пергамента и просмотрел его:

–  А что с вашим мужем?

–  Он мертв.

Взор майя чуть дрогнул: можно было предположить, что он едва не закатил глаза, но в последний момент сдержался.

–  Моя госпожа, все обитатели Чертогов мертвы.

–  Верно, –  женщина на мгновение задумалась. – Ладно, тогда так: у него серебряные волосы и серые глаза. И он высокий, выше всех Детей Илуватара. И все остальные пропорции у него соответствующие.

Девы переглянулись и тихонько захихикали. Майя, однако, оставался невозмутимым.

–  Не вижу такого в списке. Когда он умер?

–  Несколько дней назад. Три дня, я думаю, или даже два, если принимать во внимание разницу во времени. Я летела вслед солнцу.

–  Ах, вот как, –  у майя вновь дрогнули глазные яблоки. –  Моя госпожа, с сожалением должен вам сообщить, что по приказу владыки Намо духам умерших положено предоставлять время, достаточное для исцеления. В результате ожидаемый срок пребывания в Чертогах для среднего духа – одна Эпоха. И это средний, не гарантированный срок.  Предлагаю вам удалиться – скажем, в один из наших превосходных гостевых домов –  и вернуться, когда …

–  Не пытайтесь кормить меня этой чепухой, словно я – одна из Детей. Помню, когда это место только открылось, владыка Намо любил прихвастнуть эффективностью своей системы. Но, полагаю, он никак не ожидал, что Мелькор так развернется. Все эти смерти… они, должно быть, влекут за собой горы бумажной работы. Долгов на целую Эпоху, верно?

Майя избегал смотреть ей  в глаза.

–  Ничего страшного, –  женщина оперлась на его стол и понизила голос. – Послушайте, что если я пообещаю самостоятельно позаботиться об «исцелении» своего мужа? Я оставила дома его народ, он там совсем один, а вы же знаете, какими становятся Дети без присмотра.

–  Да, конечно. Тем не менее… Сожалею, но я ничего не могу поделать.

–  О, я вполне вас понимаю, –  сказала женщина тем же тихим, сочувственным голосом. – Но не могли бы вы позвать того, кому это по силам? Если угодно, скажите, что я устроила неприятную сцену. Тогда мне не придется ее устраивать на самом деле.

 После минутного раздумья майя-охранник ушел в глубину Чертогов и вернулся с другим чиновником. Разговор опять начался сначала, а потом опять и опять, по мере того, как собиралось все больше народа; постепенно создалось впечатление, что в разговоре участвует большая часть помощников Намо. Наконец, отдохнувшие соловьи поднялись с земли и принялись летать  кругами, исследуя территорию. Отвлекшись на соловьев, девы поняли, что заскучали, и решили вернуться к своему занятию.

Но Амариэ исчезла, оставив после себя только примятую траву да несколько увядающих лепестков фиалки.

 

Возможно, бельевая корзина и тесновата слегка, но в ней хотя бы не так сыро, как на траве. И в корзине, что приятно, отсутствуют глупые девушки и их возня с прическами. В общем, Амариэ была очень довольна тем, как изменились обстоятельства: ведь она уже начинала думать, что удобный случай никогда не представится. Ее возродившийся оптимизм не угасал несколько часов, пока все слуги и служанки Намо были заняты, потому что их вызывали по требованиям Мелиан. Оптимизм оказался оправданным: когда корзину наконец-то подняли, путешествие прошло быстро и почти без толчков.

Амариэ подождала, пока голоса носильщиков стихли вдали, сосчитала до ста сорока четырех и выбралась из укрытия.

Она обнаружила, что находится в громадном зале с темным мраморным полом и таким же потолком. И стены могли быть такими же, но ответить на этот вопрос сейчас никто бы не сумел, поскольку вся их поверхность  была закрыта цветными гобеленами с изображенными на них Историческими Событиями или чем-то в таком роде: по крайней мере, среди мотивов преобладали мечи, короны, кошмарные звери и прочая чепуха. Должно быть, это зал воплощения! Амариэ сочла гобелены вполне практичными – ничто не могло скрасить духам томительные минуты нового воплощения лучше новостей из мира живых, – но ей самой было гораздо интереснее, что там за дверь украшает дальний конец зала. Дверь была сделана из красноватого дерева, и на ней разными буквами и на разных языках были вырезаны простые слова:

ДОМА МЕРТВЫХ

Амариэ повернулась лицом к двери и достала из рукава сборник указаний. Его составитель, майя, пообещал, что это руководство приведет Амариэ прямо к возлюбленному, но у Амариэ имелись некоторые сомнения. Можно ли доверять майя, который согласился променять вечные тайны на мешок сушеных грибов, вызывающих видения? В качестве предосторожности Амариэ собиралась использовать большую катушку своих самых тонких ниток: прикрепив нить к двери, она могла бы отмечать ею свой путь по лабиринту. Но, к несчастью, самая юная дева, больше всех досаждавшая Амариэ, нашла катушку и быстро ее конфисковала, объявив, что это слишком, слишком уж в духе Мириэль, а потому скучно, банально и старомодно.

  Амариэ приходилось доверять тому, что у нее осталось: кое-каким явно сомнительным указаниям, ключу, и (как она надеялась) здравому смыслу.

Ну что ж,  было ясно,  в каком направлении разумно действовать. Она перешагнула порог и шла по коридору со стенами успокаивающего лавандового цвета, пока не добралась до первой развилки. Коридор  раздваивался: галерея приятного небесно-синего цвета вела направо, а   значительно менее приятный ход в темно-красных тонах – налево. Амариэ посмотрела наверх, на арки, отмечавшие начало пути: они были украшены резьбой, в точности как дверь в зале. Амариэ прочла тенгвар.

«Проклятые», гласила надпись слева, и «Не проклятые» –  справа.

–  К несчастью, проклятый, –  сказала себе Амариэ.

Руководство подтвердило ее догадку, так что Амариэ двигалась по красному коридору до следующей пары арок. Левая была украшена орнаментом из крошечных кинжалов, а за ней начинался коридор ржавого цвета засохшей крови. Амариэ почти не требовалось читать надпись «Братоубийцы», и она испытала облегчение, когда указания майа направили ее в правый, синеватый коридор без кинжалов, предназначенный для «Не братоубийц». Ее Финдарато вообще не был на такое способен. Он едва решался ранить людей острыми словами.

Дальше встретилась тройная развилка: «Смерть от Морготовой Твари», «Смерть во Льдах» и  «Смерть по иным причинам». Снова налево – в этот раз скорее с печалью, нежели с облегчением – и вниз по бледно-красному коридору, к выбору между «Женатыми» и «Неженатыми»; здесь направо, а дальше выбрать «Светловолосых», а не «Темноволосых» или «Ни то, ни другое». Дальше загадки становились более личными, но любящему сердцу разгадать их было нетрудно: так, Амариэ предпочла «Лидера» «Последователю», «Широкий  кругозор» «Ограниченности» и «Общительность»  –  «Замкнутости». А потом, когда она уже начинала подозревать, что в купленных за грибы указаниях нет необходимости, они наконец понадобились. Амариэ не знала, стал ли причиной гибели ее Финдарато «Несчастный случай во время героического самопожертвования», и был ли он «Необычайным любителем репы», она тоже не знала.

     Зал с репой, выдержанный в цветах земли, с бугристыми стенами, привел ее к еще одной двери – на этот раз сравнительно простой. Гладкую зеленую поверхность нарушала лишь замочная скважина да небольшое резное украшение, напоминающее стилизованный цветок. Амариэ вынула сияющий ключ и вставила в замочную скважину. Ключ легко повернулся. Неужто и в самом деле тот одурманенный майя всё правильно объяснил? Амариэ толкнула дверь и посмотрела глазами души.

Комната за дверью была маленькая, сырая и пустая, если не считать неясной золотоволосой тени. Амариэ почувствовала, как у нее сбилось дыхание, как всегда случалось под воздействием сильных чувств. Она не могла придумать, что сказать… но ведь она могла положиться на возлюбленного: у того подобных затруднений не будет, поскольку он никогда не лишался дара речи.

Призрак обернулся.

–  Приветствую! – сказал он. – Ты принесла мне палку?

Всё пошло не так! Слова сами по себе звучали странно, но еще более странно звучал голос, и Амариэ теперь видела: хотя призрак был высокого роста и в целом производил впечатление, это был не Финдарато. «Кто ты?» – едва не спросила она, но тут же поняла, что это было бы невежливо. Она решила начать с более обыденного вопроса.

–  Приветствую, светлый дух. О какой палке ты говоришь?

 Тень слегка потускнела.

–  Бесплотная палка, о которой я не раз просил, для того, чтобы упражняться в боевых… то есть, чтобы делать физические упражнения. Я знаю, что вы, майар, не разрешаете здесь мечи, даже призрачные, но уж палку-то, конечно… Но постой... Ты не майа!

–  Нет, –  туманно ответила Амариэ, несколько сбитая с толку упоминанием физических упражнений для того, кто не имеет физической формы. –  Я из эльфов.

–  Как и я… только ты живая, конечно. Но что ты тут делаешь? Это что, –  дух вновь посветлел, –  какая-то новая стадия моего лечения? Может быть, подготовка к выходу на волю?

     Ему, кажется, так нравилась эта перспектива (неудивительно, ибо даже в нынешнем своем состоянии он выглядел живее многих из тех, кому не случалось умирать), что Амариэ с искренним сожалением произнесла в ответ:

–  Нет. Я просто… в общем, заблудилась, если честно. Я думала, это комната моего жениха.

–  Так ты посетительница! Знаешь, я не знал, что супружеские визиты здесь разре… Нет, прости мою глупость. Это же побег, верно?

Амариэ не заметила никакого неодобрения в голосе или облике духа, но все равно решила соблюдать осторожность.

–  Да, –  сказала она сдержанно. – Но понимаешь, о дух, я так давно рассталась с возлюбленным, и у нас едва была возможность попрощаться. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не поднимай тревогу…

–  Тревогу? Госпожа, тебе определенно не стоит этого опасаться. Нет, я полностью понимаю твои чувства. И я полон решимости тебе помочь, –  призрак засиял еще ярче, так что его контур стал почти осязаемым. – Какая сострадательная душа могла бы сделать меньше?

Выходило неловко. Амариэ собиралась спасти только одного. Так и внимания Намо было бы легче избежать.

–  Я чрезвычайно благодарна, –  сказала она, –  однако я не хотела бы поднимать шум. Я почти уверена, что знаю, где свернула не туда: должно быть, на репе, в… но тебе не стоит это слышать. Я просто пойду своей дорогой.

–  Никакого беспокойства, уверяю тебя. –  Дух уже двигался к двери. – Репа, говоришь? А что там с репой? Я скучаю по овощам, –  добавил он с ноткой тоски в голосе. – Среди прочего…

После такого замечания у Амариэ не хватило бы твердости отказать ему.

–  В таком случае, сюда, –  она пошла назад по каменистому полу. – Кстати, я Амариэ.

–  Я Глорфиндэль. Знаю, имя звучит несколько банально, особенно рядом с тобой, златокудрая госпожа Амариэ, но моя мать была рада, когда у нее наконец-то родился ребенок, который пошел цветом волос в ее родню, –  его голос вновь тронула грусть, но он зазвучал яснее, когда Глорфиндэль прибавил: –  Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мне приходилось это объяснять – много времени с тех пор, как я встречал кого-то нового. Хотя нельзя сказать, что ты мне совсем чужая, госпожа: владыка Финрод говорил о тебе часто и подробно.

–  Финрод? Ты подразумеваешь Финдарато?

–  Да, конечно. Мы все взяли синдарские имена, потому что… В общем, там было сложно. Политика.

Это последнее слово Глорфиндэль произнес без особенного воодушевления. Что ж, еще одно различие между ним и Финдарато, которое в Чертогах могли бы использовать в системе классификации.

–  Так или иначе, –  сказал дух Глорфиндэля, когда они достигли первой развилки, –  владыка Финдарато отзывался о тебе лишь с самыми высокими похвалами, так что я рад… а, вижу твою репу! – Он остановился посмотреть на надпись на стене. – Получается, нас распределили на основании таких мелких черт? Я ожидал чего-то более… грандиозного.

Время поджимало, но Амариэ решила, что стоит потратить минуту и подумать, правильно ли выбирать коридор, не указанный на карте. И потому она объяснила указания майа и описала свой путь, специально остановившись на двух последних развилках, в которых не была уверена.

Глорфиндэль выглядел довольным.

–  Во время героического самопожертвования, говоришь? – спросил он.

–  Да, очень впечатляюще, –  Амариэ похлопала бы его по плечу, если бы это было физически возможно. – Но, видишь ли, главное, из-за чего я на этом сделала акцент – я не знаю, насколько это подходит Финдарато.

–  Думаю, подходит, судя по тому, что я слышал о владыке Финдарато… Впрочем, подходит почти всем, о ком я… Не могла бы ты подержать для меня этот листок, пожалуйста? Ох, –  сказал он, когда Амариэ послушалась, –  прости меня, я надеялся… У меня здесь много друзей, но потребовалось бы слишком далеко возвращаться, чтобы добраться до них. А мы не должны отвлекаться от цели твоего похода.

–  И правда, –  но дух, кажется, опять на что-то отвлекся, так что Амариэ ступила в коридор нелюбителей репы без дальнейшего промедления. Коридор был из синеватого камня, от которого эхом отражались ее шаги. Дверь в конце была чуть темнее, и ее украшала очень затейливая резьба.

Амариэ запустила руку в рукав… и остановилась.

–  Должно быть, всё правильно, моя госпожа, –  сказал Глорфиндэль. – Я узнаю эмблему владыки Финрода – арфу.

–  Хорошая новость, –  сказала Амариэ. – Но я только сейчас сообразила, что тот майа дал мне только один ключ – твой.

–  Понимаю, –  от растерянности дух слегка померк, но ненадолго. – Что ж, у меня есть идея: этот ключ выглядит очень простым. Замки здесь тоже должны быть простыми.

–  Думаешь, мне стоит проверить, не подходит ли ключ и к этой двери? – Амариэ попыталась. Она даже слегка подвигала ключом в разные стороны на тот случай, если ключ плохо сделан, но ничего не помогло. Каким бы ни был замок, простым или сложным, ключ к нему просто не подходил.

–  Хорошая попытка! – воскликнул Глорфиндэль.  – Но я не об этом говорил. Когда-то в Гондолине один друг… ладно, один знакомый, –  нахмурился он, –  некто, разбиравшийся в воротах и их механизмах, однажды показал мне, как открывать замки импровизированными инструментами. Он говорил, что в крайнем случае шпильки для волос подойдут.

Глорфиндэль выжидательно посмотрел на Амариэ.

–  Шпильки для волос? – Амариэ провела рукой по волосам и быстро отыскала маленькую шпильку рядом с пучком увядающих цветов, а потом еще одну, побольше, за ухом. О, да будут благословенны поверхностные\суетные девы! Надо будет позже их поблагодарить. Теперь же Амариэ опустилась на колени у замочной скважины и поднесла шпильку поближе к глазам.

–  Но как это работает?

–  Ты должна использовать ее, чтобы сдвинуть мелкие металлические детали внутри замка. Я бы попробовал, но… –  Глорфиндэль поднял прозрачные руки. – В любом случае, у меня никогда толком не получалось. Я слишком нетерпелив.

Ну что ж, Амариэ всегда считала себя терпеливой. Она вставила шпильку в замочную скважину и начала двигать ею внутри замка, как посоветовал Глорфиндэль. Процесс показался относительно простым той, кто привыкла заниматься вышиванием и изготовлением часов, и почти столь же захватывающим: тревога Амариэ уходила по мере того, как новое искусство  ее затягивало. Раздался заключительный приятный щелчок, и замок открылся. Амариэ встала, пригладила платье, и вполне спокойно открыла дверь.

Ее безмятежность долго не продержалась: на этот раз сомнений не было.

Амариэ едва могла разглядеть ровные стены камеры. Вместо этого Амариэ видела и чувствовала свет Древ, ощущала запах мелких цветов, которые когда-то росли на Эзеллохаре. В центре этого чувственного воспоминания стоял ее Финдарато, чуть изменившийся – более сдержанный, возможно – но, без сомнения, это был он.

–  Амариэ! – сказал он и устремился к ней.

Она раскинула руки, шагнула вперед... и застыла, ибо, конечно, не могло быть никакого объятия, только поток воздуха, подобный летнему ветерку. От потрясения и разочарования она на миг растерялась. Собравшись с мыслями, она обернулась, чтобы рассмотреть Финдарато.

 Да, все-таки он: незнакомая сдержанность ушла, открыв тени боли и потерь – но это были второстепенные детали по сравнению с искренней радостью.

–  Любовь моя, –  сказал Финдарато, –  едва могу поверить, что вижу тебя снова… и что ты не изменилась. Ну, может быть, я замечаю в тебе больше мудрости, и красота твоя стала ярче, но я думал, что так и случится: я представлял тебя и твою жизнь каждый день нашей разлуки и потому видел, как ты растешь и меняешься. Знаешь, я писал тебе длинные письма, и их было так много, что они заполняли целые комнаты в моем пещерном городе… в моем королевстве… о, тебе бы стоило повидать город и прочие земли! Там столько нового можно открыть! Флора, скальные формации... минералы… и народы с их странными обычаями и развлечениями, каждый со своей философией, со своей неотразимой музыкой. Если бы только ты побывала там со мной… Там были такие птички…

–  О, Финдарато, я так хочу обо всем услышать, –  сказала Амариэ, –  когда у нас будет больше времени. Но прямо сейчас нам надо торопиться, если я хочу вывести тебя отсюда.

–  И я с радостью последую за тобой, –  сказал Финдарато, –  ибо всегда наслаждался видом… Ах! Я не видел твоего спутника. Мы раньше встречались, полагаю? Ты Глорфиндэль из Гондолина, верный полководец Тургона.

–  Правильно, владыка Финрод, я Глорфиндэль. Правда, в данный момент – из Мандоса.

–  Да, эти чертоги многому учат нас относительно эфемерной природы…

–  Глорфиндэль, –  сказала Амариэ, –  помогает мне устраивать побег. А теперь, если вы оба пойдете со мной, никому из вас не придется добавлять к имени «из Мандоса».

– Это побег? – на лице Финдарато появилось то задумчивое выражение, которое Амариэ так хорошо помнила. – Значит, по закону меня не отпускают?

–  Не совсем, –  Амариэ сделала несколько шагов в сторону двери, приглашая следовать за ней. –  Возникла какая-то задержка – мне сказали, с оформлением бумаг – и поэтому я решила ускорить процесс. Надеюсь, тебя это не беспокоит?

–  Нет, почему это должно меня беспокоить? –  спросил Финдарато. – Я поистине очарован твоей смелостью. Просто хотел до конца понять свое положение.

Его слова принесли большое облегчение, как и то, что он наконец начал скользить в сторону Амариэ. Она ему улыбнулась и торопливо зашагала прочь. Оглянувшись через плечо (игривый жест, по которому Амариэ соскучилась за время отсутствия Финдарато), она заметила, что оба духа следуют за ней.

–  Лорд Глорфиндэль, –  сказал Финдарато, –  я не могу не отметить, что вы шагаете.

–  Ну да, так и есть.

–  Я хочу сказать, что вы и впрямь совершаете такие движения, словно идете. В этом же нет необходимости, вы понимаете.

–  Понимаю. Я просто пытаюсь сохранить воспоминания о процессе.

Амариэ снова оглянулась: будучи живой и потому привыкнув, что окружающие передвигаются при помощи ходьбы, она приняла движения Глорфиндэля как должное. Теперь она заметила, что, хотя его походка выглядела весьма естественно, призрачные ноги не касались пола.

Финдарато продолжал скользить рядом с Глорфиндэлем, имея вид царственный и исполненный достоинства.

–  Но почему? – говорил он. – Верите ли вы, что разум со свежими воспоминаниями о ходьбе быстрее привыкнет к новому телу?

–  Возможно. Я, главным образом, просто люблю что-нибудь делать. Что угодно, лишь бы не слишком сумасбродное.

–  То есть слегка сумасбродные действия приемлемы?

– Ну, если от этого кому-то лучше, то, конечно, сумасбродством можно пренебречь?

–  Возможно, –  вежливо ответил Финдарато, –  в любом случае, ты, похоже, на пороге интересного открытия. Связь между телом и духом так глубока и удивительна. И пусть ходьба едва ли может считаться сложным искусством, будет интересно посмотреть, станут ли твои первые шаги более уверенными, чем мои. Что напоминает мне… Амариэ, любовь моя, –  сказал он, самым приятным образом смягчив голос, –  как мы получим назад наши тела?

–  Майя, у которого я просила совета, сказал, что их получают в зале воплощения. К которому, –  добавила она, заметив, что они у выхода из коридора «блондинов», –  мы довольно скоро придем.

–  А ты знаешь, какие тела мы получим?

–  Какие тела? О чем ты?

Финдарато сказал:

–  Ну, воплотимся ли мы как новорожденные или дети? Или… нам ведь, конечно, не дадут тела, в которых мы были в момент смерти?

–  Верно, это было бы бессмысленно и даже вредно, –  сказал Глорфиндэль, –  для тех, кто умер от ран. Или с ужасно растрепанными волосами.

Они оба говорили легко, но Амариэ  испытывала искреннее волнение – или даже более глубокое и мрачное чувство. Нужно будет расспросить Финдарато о подробностях, выбрав подходящий момент. Даже если эти подробности могли причинить ей боль, они принадлежали к обширной коллекции опыта, которой он желал поделиться. Сейчас Амариэ ответила так:

–  Судя по тому, что я видела –  те, кто вернулся, выглядят очень похожими на себя в наилучшем облике. Я бы предположила, что так они сами себя представляют – и что похожим образом ваши духи представляются мне сейчас.

Оба духа, кажется, задумались над ее словами, так что некоторое время они продвигались вперед в тишине. Ну, или почти в тишине: теперь, когда подняли тему ходьбы, Амариэ слышала собственные шаги и даже их легкое эхо – но, конечно,  ее спутники никаких подобных звуков не издавали.

–  Значит, –  ясный голос Финдарато добавился к звуку шагов, –  если это вопрос восприятия себя, что случится если мы решим посмотреть на себя иначе? Можем ли мы изменить свой облик? Это требует изучения.

Амариэ нахмурилась. Изучение означало потерю времени.

–  Со своей стороны, –  сказал Глорфиндэль, –  если я действительно буду выглядеть как в лучшие свои дни, то я бы ничего не хотел менять. Разве что… Ну, я, может быть, хотел бы оставить один-два честно заработанных шрама. Ничего ужасающего, просто некое доказательство героизма, отпечаток внутренней добродетели на теле. Кое-кто оценит.

–  Да, некоторым нравится героический вид, –  сказал Финдарато с сомнением. – Что ты думаешь, Амариэ?

–  Я думаю, –  сказала Амариэ, –  что я очень счастлива видеть тебя таким, каким ты представлял себя, пока находился в одиночестве. Это ведь твоя самая истинная форма, в конце концов.

–  Хорошо сказано, любовь моя, –  сказал Финдарато. – И всё же… Я мог бы пожелать изменить некоторые… размеры. Например, я всегда чувствовал себя трижды неуютно, когда надо мной возвышался Турукано.

–  Отлично понимаю, о чем ты, –  сказал Глорфиндэль, –  в смысле, насчет роста владыки Турукано. И я должен заметить, что дополнительная длина руки может пригодиться в битве.

–  У нас тут в Валиноре не так уж много битв случилось в последнее время, –  сказала Амариэ, которая начинала подозревать, что Глорфиндэлю, с его стойким интересом к боевым искусствам, предстоит пережить культурный шок. – Но дополнительная длина руки может пригодиться для того, чтобы собирать с деревьев плоды, протирать книжные полки или вешать новые картины. С другой стороны… –  Она снова оглянулась через плечо и улыбнулась Финдарато. – Рост твоего кузена мне всегда казался скорее избыточным, да и супруга его жаловалась на некоторые, гм, практические сложности.

–  Могу ее понять, –  сказал Глорфиндэль. – В доме отца Владыка Турукано вечно что-нибудь задевал головой. Некоторые даже шутили, что из-за этого он уехал строить город по своему усмотрению.

–  Я думаю, Амариэ намекала на… забудь, –  сказал Финдарато. – Поразмыслив, я должен согласиться, что у среднего роста есть определенные преимущества.

Ну, это точно было облегчение. А вот и еще одно: они наконец-то достигли входа в Дома Мертвых. Или, в данных обстоятельствах, выхода. Амариэ приблизилась к громадной двери, подавляя мысль о том, что Турукано бы понравилось, сколько свободного места над головой оставляет дверной проем.

Приложив ухо к холодной поверхности приоткрытой двери, Амариэ не услышала никаких подозрительных звуков, а зал по ту сторону выглядел в точности как и раньше: обширный и пустой, хотя и многоцветный. Даже корзина с одеждой стояла на том же месте у стены, под тем же гобеленом с каким-то кровавым действом.

Когда Амариэ полностью открыла дверь, духи тут же поспешили наружу.

–  Какие изображения! – Финдарато выплыл в центр зала и огляделся, не сходя с места, внимательно разглядывая гобелены. –  На этих гобеленах, должно быть, полная история Арды! Вот бы мы могли провести здесь несколько дней…

–  А где же твоя, владыка Финдарато? – Глорфиндэль своим призрачным шагом шел вдоль левой стены, запрокинув голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

–  Моя что?

–  Твоя героическая гибель! Вот, я свою здесь нашел, –  он задержался перед пустынным каменистым пейзажем, который пронизывало сплетение красно-золотых нитей. – Выглядит на удивление трагично. Могу представить, каково, должно быть, пришлось бардам... Но… –  он посмотрел левее, на изображение объятого пламенем города. Сияние Глорфиндэля померкло и замерцало.

Финдарато присоединился  к нему.

–  Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я тоже нашел здесь сцены, которые…. Ну, мне трудно к ним подходить нейтрально, как подобает ученому. И потому я пришел к предположению, –  сказал он более ровным голосом, –  что у них иное предназначение. Возможно, они служат предупреждением против эгоистичной одержимости прошлым… Или напоминанием об опасностях материального мира…

Мира, частью которого он вскоре станет! Наблюдая за Финдарато во время его речи, и за Глорфиндэлем, который слушал эти рассуждения, Амариэ заметила, что оба слегка изменили облик. Их сияние стало менее рассеянным и приобрело яркий розовато-золотой оттенок, а контуры с каждым мгновением становились отчетливее. Призраки, должно быть, и сами заметили происходящее, потому что перестали разговаривать, а их сияние всё усиливалось, пока Амариэ не пришлось отвернуться из-за яркости. Когда она вновь посмотрела в ту сторону, оба находились здесь, в физическом мире: нагие, не вполне твердо стоящие на ногах, но с виду реальные, обновленные и безупречные.

Ну, почти безупречные.

–  Ха! – Глорфиндэль разглядывал руку у плеча, где остался серебристый след старой раны. – Получилось! Смотрите, мой старый шрам, оставленный пауком!

    Глорфиндэль весь сиял; он огляделся, и Амариэ была рада предлогу отвлечься на него. Если воссоединение с духом Финдарато показалось ей чудесным, хотя и незавершенным, заново сводить знакомство с его телом было… даже еще чудеснее, но как-то тревожно. Перед тем, как обернуться к Глорфиндэлю, Амариэ мельком посмотрела на знакомый обнаженный силуэт, и даже от мимолетного взгляда преисполнилась необычной застенчивости.

–  Там одежда, вон в той корзине, –  она всё еще обращалась к Глорфиндэлю, который немедленно двинулся в указанном направлении. На первом шаге он неуклюже пошатнулся, второй вышел ненамного лучше; но потом Глорфиндэль рассмеялся, заново собрался и двинулся вперед. Он спотыкался, но чем дальше, тем увереннее шел.  

 Амариэ наблюдала за ним, лениво отмечая, что хотя Глорфиндэль прекрасно сложен, но в его наготе нет ничего волнующего. Амариэ все еще пыталась понять, в чем причина (может быть, в том, что мускулистое тело Глорфиндэля казалось не столько элегантным, сколько целесообразным?) – когда Финдарато вскрикнул.

–  Мои извинения, –  сказал Финдарато, когда Амариэ обернулась и увидела, что он стоит на одном колене и растирает другое. – Похоже, к физическому облику еще надо привыкнуть.

Момент совсем не подходил для того, чтобы задерживать внимание на странных ощущениях. Амариэ подошла к Финдарато и предложила ему сначала руку, а потом и плечо. Его ладонь была теплой и твердой, как и рука, которой он обнимал ее; Амариэ обхватила талию Финдарато, и его прекрасные волосы скользнули по ее руке. Она попыталась не обращать внимания на эти ощущения, пока поддерживала Финдарато и помогала ему, шаг за шагом, преодолеть путь до корзин с одеждой.

Они застали Глорфиндэля за сортировкой содержимого корзины. Из одежды на нем по-прежнему ничего не было, и он хмурился.

–  В чем дело? – спросила Амариэ. – Тебе ничего не подходит?

–  Нет, нет, вот это может подойти. – Глорфиндэль указал на небрежную кучку вещей, перекинутых через край корзины. – Но я надеялся найти что-нибудь… что мне больше пойдет и лучше подходит для радостного, праздничного события. Может быть, что-то без рукавов, –  он покосился на свой шрам.

–  О, я понимаю, о чем ты. – Финдарато сделал шаг в сторону от Амариэ и теперь поднял верхнюю из отложенных одежд - необъятный предмет, который развеивал все сомнения насчет подходящего размера. – Разве это не скучно и не бесформенно? Ведь здесь никакого кроя, никакой вышивки?

–  Ну, я тут видел… подожди-ка… –  Глорфиндэль порылся в одежде и наконец вытащил желтоватое одеяние. – Точно, та самая вещь. Но оттенок неудачный, при нашем-то цвете волос.  

–  Знаю! Никогда не любил такие белесые пастельные тона. Но, может быть, что-то классически белое? – Финдарато полез в корзину и запустил обе руки в легкую ткань.

Амариэ вздохнула, вспомнив, что вполне сознательно выбрала поворот к «суетным», и оставила их. Кому-то в любом случае надо было отправиться на разведку в коридор, ведущий к выходу. Согласно ее карте, неподалеку, сразу за углом, должна была находиться комната с балконом. Возможно, они сумеют спрыгнуть с этого балкона, по мере необходимости использовав не пригодившиеся одежды для веревки, и бежать к лесам.

Ну или ковылять к лесам, как уж получится.

Амариэ почти дошла до угла, когда услышала голоса. Голоса приближались, и Амариэ прокралась вперед, на разведку.

– … такой тяжелый. Должно быть, это всё металлическая нить.

–  Хотел бы я знать, зачем мы вообще берем на себя труд ткать сцены с гномами? Не похоже, что они когда-нибудь побывают в этих Чертогах.

–  Леди Вайрэ говорит, что…

–  Ее милости нет нужды таскать собственные громоздкие труды через половину здания.

Быстрый осторожный взгляд за угол – Амариэ увидела двоих выбившихся из сил майяр, которые сидели на небрежно свернутом в рулон гобелене. Было ясно, что сейчас у них перерыв, но если они куда-то несли гобелен… что ж, если рассудить, место назначения у них могло быть только одно. О, но ей следовало предвидеть эту опасность, даже если источник информации необъяснимым образом не коснулся ее в инструкции. Коллекцию образовательных гобеленов требуется часто обновлять, чтобы она оставалась современной. Если поразмыслить, это очевидно.

Двигаясь как можно тише, Амариэ поспешила назад в Зал.

Она была рада увидеть, что Финдарато, по крайней мере, оделся. Но Глорфиндэль оставался обнаженным и критически рассматривал Финдарато. 

–  Я не уверен. Думаю, вырез у предыдущего был…

–  Я думаю, одежда тебе очень идет, любовь моя, –  сказала Амариэ, –  но у нас есть одно затруднение. Сюда направляются двое майяр, чтобы повесить новый гобелен.

Мужчины какое-то мгновение смотрели на нее, а потом быстро оглядели зал.

–  Корзина! – сказал Финдарато. – Если один из нас спрячется внутри, а двое за ней, мы могли бы…

–  Скрыться на какое-то время, да, –  сказала Амариэ, –  если никто не будет слишком присматриваться.  Но что, если им потребуется работать у этой стены?

–  Ладно, как насчет такого? – голос Глорфиндэля звучал приглушенно: он приподнял край длинного гобелена с изображением какой-то не слишком приятной с виду башни, и протиснулся за него.

Амариэ посмотрела на неприглядный бугор, отмечавший место, где притаился Глорфиндэль:

–  Прости, но, по правде говоря, выглядит подозрительно. Нет, я думаю, мы должны спрятаться в Чертогах.

–  Но оказавшись в Чертогах, мы можем застрять там надолго, –  нахмурился Финдарато.

–  Верно… –  Глорфиндэль появился вновь. Волосы у него слегка запылились. – Собственно, нам нужно, чтобы они оказались в Чертогах, пока мы убегаем. Ты сказала, там двое майяр? Воплощенных?

–  Да, –  сказала Амариэ. – Но постой, что ты собираешься делать?

Глорфиндель слегка смутился.

–  Ну… Я могу схватить за шею так, что воплощенный потеряет сознание. Не думаю, впрочем, что это хорошая мысль, –  быстро добавил он.

–  Нет, –  сказал Финдарато. – Но, может быть, если я просто поговорю с ними…

–  Возможно… –  он, конечно, умел убеждать, но припомнив суетливого бюрократа у входа, Амариэ не могла не испытать некоторый скепсис. – Хотя они…      

–  Я придумал! – Глорфиндэль улыбался заразительно и радостно. – Вы двое можете воспользоваться корзиной, пока я заманю этих майяр подальше в Чертоги!

–  Благодарю, –  сказал Финдарато, –  но для нас невозможно принять…

–  Как ты собираешься их заманивать? – спросила Амариэ.

–  Буду бегать вот так. – Глорфиндэль захватил в каждую руку по одеянию и поднял их, как знамена. В сочетании с его героической наготой общее впечатление получалось сногсшибательное.

–  Я всё же… –  но речь Финдарато оборвалась на полуслове: раздался  скрип открывающейся двери, Амариэ схватила Финдарато за руку и потащила за корзину, где они оба скорчились на полу, не различимые со стороны комнаты.

Конечно, в такой позе они ничего не могли видеть. Но они услышали глухой удар – похоже, тяжелый гобелен выпал из рук удивленных майяр, а затем послышался официально звучащий возглас:

–  ОЙ! РАДИ АРДЫ, КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ И ЧТО ТЫ ТУТ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?

–  Убегаю, очевидно.

Последовал шум короткой драки, закончившейся топотом бегущих ног: сначала одной пары, потом нескольких.

–  Ондолиндэ! – выкрикивал ясный голос Глорфиндэля. – Аурэ энтулува! Экте…

В конце раздался грохот: с размаху захлопнулась большая дверь.

   В наступившей тишине Амариэ и Финдарато переглянулись.

–  Сомневаюсь, что Глорфиндэлю причинят какой-нибудь вред, –  сказала Амариэ. – Даже если его поймают, я не представляю, что они могут с ним сделать, кроме как отпустить. У него теперь есть тело, и он так очевидно готов вернуться.

Финдарато подумал, потом кивнул. И улыбнулся.

–  Как и я.

Амариэ встала и молча протянула ему руку.

 

 

Снаружи опять собралась толпа дев, поскольку перед ними вновь разворачивалась волнующая сцена.

Птички, по-видимому, отдохнули и теперь выполняли упражнения на растяжку крыльев посреди лужайки. Они, однако, оставили свое занятие и расступились, как почетная гвардия, чтобы пропустить свою повелительницу назад к трону; на ее плечо опирался высокий мужчина с серебряными волосами. Девы, глубоко тронутые романтикой момента, наблюдали, как пара взошла на борт и в птичьем облаке взмыла высоко в ясное небо.

Зачарованные, они и не заметили, как две светловолосые фигурки (одна двигалась уверенно, вторая слегка неуклюже) выбрались из неприметного окна в отдалении. И не видели, как эти фигурки, держась за руки, зашагали в сторону леса.

Женщина на троне, может быть, заметила: набирая высоту, она ненадолго задержала взгляд на опушке леса. Однако своему спутнику она ничего не сказала. Она лишь улыбнулась со свойственной ей величественной и непостижимой прелестью.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> 0\. Спасибо бете – eveiya!  
> 1\. Эта история была написана как лекарство (хотя бы для автора) от печали, вызванной Сильмариллионом. Автору, по крайней мере, помогло.  
> 2\. В моем представлении майя, с которым разговаривала героиня – Гэндальф или Радагаст.  
> 3\. Фразы, которые выкрикивает Глорфиндэль во время своей героической диверсии – конечно же, известные боевые кличи.  
> 4\. Эта история была начата в 2005, во время моего первого пребывания в фандоме. Я все еще под впечатлением, что закончила ее через восемь лет.  
> 5\. Как обычно, я рада комментариям – от конструктивной критики до бессвязной похвалы.


End file.
